


Тысяча и один глаз

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Horror, Missing Scene, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Зачем ещё, по-вашему, Бринден Риверс проделал весь этот путь?





	Тысяча и один глаз

**Author's Note:**

> *вдохновлено заявкой с Инсайда: «Додайте Кровавого Ворона в теле Брана, чтобы финал истории был результатом его многоходовочки. Как он будет править и какие события произойдут после его воцарения - на откуп автору, но хочется какого-нибудь мрачняка». Вдохновлено, поскольку в итоге вышла просто история Кровавого Ворона и некий fix-it, где автор пытался для себя объяснить суть маразма последней серии (не факт, конечно, что получилось сильно лучше, чем у ДиДов). Случившееся после не описывалось, хотя перспектива мрачняка и в наличии, спасибо автору заявки за то, что натолкнул на идею;  
*Холодные Руки не Бенджен Старк, как в сериале, да и вообще не один из предполагаемых персонажей, а совсем другой уже-не-человек, смерть же его не имеет никакого отношения к Иным;  
*dark!Трёхглазая ворона (в сериале: Трёхглазый ворон).  
* в тексте присутствуют так же Эйенис Блекфайр, Эйегор Риверс, Эйегон V Таргариен, Дети Леса

_Не жди, не жди даров и щедрот —_  
Герой не бывает благ!  
Лишь там, где мор и голод грядёт  
Он свой поднимает стяг.  
Древним сказаниям верь...  
(с) Тол Мириам «Баллада о герое» 

Весенняя хворь. Он хорошо её помнил. Люди с мокнущими язвами на лице, с сочащейся из глаз и носов кровью, лысые и измученные. Их трупы собирали по всей Королевской Гавани и по его приказу сваливали в Драконье Логово, наполненное сладковатыми миазмами гниющей плоти, и запах этот, казалось, тонкой плёнкой оседал на камнях. Мертвецы лежали там, и в их распахнутых ртах с почерневшими распухшими языками, в пустых глазницах копошились белые черви. Как только высота сброшенных в кучу тел достигла порядка девяти футов, пироманты щедро полили их диким огнём и подожгли. Пламя полыхало так сильно, словно драконы вернулись в этот мир. Оно пожирало мёртвую гниющую плоть, и над Королевской Гаванью поднимался жирный чёрный дым. 

Тревожное было время. В Ланниспорте вымерла половина населения, в гаванях Староместа пылали корабли, и гвардейцы убивали мужчин, женщин и детей, пытавшихся прорваться через карантин. Дорн и долина Аррен тщательно охраняли свои границы, не пуская никого извне. Тяжёлые времена требовали тяжёлых мер. 

Королевская Гавань после весенней хвори казалась вымершей: одни кварталы сгорели, другие опустели, даже крысы бежали из столицы. 

Эпидемия унесла бесчисленное множество жизней, не щадя ни чернь, ни лордов. Серой чуме было всё равно. С неё начиналось правление Бриндена Риверса в качестве королевского десницы при Эйерисе Таргариене, первом этого имени и прозванного Книжником. 

После этого настала засуха. Люди снимались с мест, не слушая ничьих приказов, в том числе и приказов лорда Бриндена, королевского десницы и мастера над шептунами. У него не было одного глаза, и вместо него он пользовался глазами своих шпионов. 

«У лорда Кровавого Ворона тысяча и один глаз», — так звучала популярная во времена его правления народная присказка. Многие шептались у него за спиной, утверждая, будто все эти бедствия постигли королевство из-за того, что к власти пришёл братоубийца. 

«Никто так не проклят богами, как проливающие родную кровь, а Ворон проклят вдвойне: он оборотень, колдун и чернокнижник», — вполголоса переговаривались люди в тавернах, постоялых дворах, в собственных домах. Везде — от Стены до Бора. 

С Тёмной Сестрой в ножнах он ехал по улицам столицы верхом на сивом жеребце в сопровождении преданных гвардейцев из отряда Вороньих Клыков и чувствовал провожавшие его мрачные взгляды. 

Братоубийца, надо же! А ведь именно он избавил королевство от мятежников. Неблагодарные люди долго судачили потом, что лорд Бринден, мол, убил Дейемона Блекфайра, единокровного своего брата по отцу, прибегнув к чёрной магии. 

Но помогла ему не магия, а самая обыкновенная меткость.

Краснотравное Поле... До того, как Дейемон попытался завоевать Железный Трон, трава на нём оставалась зелёной, да и когда солнце встало в тот день, красным оно не было. Но благодаря Блекфайрам оно пропиталось кровью настолько, что земля хлюпала под сапогами, как болото. 

— Дейемон! — крикнул он, когда брат склонился над поверженным Гвейном Корбреем: тот рухнул с коня, а Дейемон звал мейстера на помощь раненному противнику, веля погрузить сира Гвейна в телегу. 

Бринден кричал не для того, чтобы предостеречь. Он понимал: Дейемон его не разглядит — даже не услышит, но хотелось верить, что почувствует его взгляд за секунду до смерти. Бринден стоял во главе своей гвардии на Гряде Плача и криво улыбался, хотя знал, что брат не видит этой улыбки. Дейемон резко повернулся, словно услышав его голос, а несколько мгновений спустя в него вонзилось семь стрел — одна за другой.

Дейемон в тот момент был бессилен и при всём желании не смог бы отразить стрел своего брата.

Деревенское дурачьё судачило о том, что лорд Кровавый Ворон заговорил стрелы — и свои, и лучников. Но правда была в другом: огромные белые луки изготовили из чардрев. Лорд Бринден всегда верил в силу Старых богов, заключённую в них, кроме того, он сам был едва ли не лучшим лучником в Семи Королевствах и мог попасть в глаз оленя почти с трёхсот ярдов. 

Перед битвой он шептал короткую молитву к Старым богам, натягивал тетиву — и та звенела, неся смерть его врагам.

Сыновья Дейемона, пустоголовые близнецы, умерли следом, стоило только им подхватить Чёрное Пламя из рук умирающего отца. 

Войско, приведённое Блекфайрами, дрогнуло и, вероятно, тут же сложило бы оружие, если бы Эйегор Риверс не подхватил упавшее в грязь знамя чёрного дракона. Бринден никогда не питал особой любви к Эйегору, но стоило отдать ему должное — он был храбрецом и сражался куда лучше прочих. 

Остатки войска Блекфайров ринулись на Гряду Плача во главе с Эйегором, жаждавшего добраться до ненавистного брата и отомстить за смерть Дейемона и его сыновей. 

Бринден прекрасно видел, как сотни и тысячи падали и умирали внизу, истекая кровью.

Утыканные стрелами и изрубленные трупы людей и животных лежали кучами и мешались под ногами, полностью укрывая собой землю. Вороньё и прочие стервятники кружились над полем битвы, предвкушая сытный пир. 

Жгучий Клинок, прорубая себе путь и изрыгая страшные проклятия, ринулся прямиком на Бриндена, желая прикончить того одним ударом. Тёмная Сестра запела в руках Бриндена, как сладкоголосая сирена, но даже она не смогла отвести точный удар, в одно мгновение лишивший его глаза. 

Бринден уже не помнил, кричал ли тогда, издал ли хоть какой-то звук? Острая, ослепительная боль пронзила мозг. Мир потемнел, рухнул куда-то вниз, во мрак. Ноги подкосились, и Бринден тяжело осел на раскисшую землю, поливая её своей собственной кровью.

Теперь всё было иначе. Казалось, с тех пор прошли тысячи лет, хотя их минуло меньше полусотни. Он оказался в этом дереве, ветви которого проросли в нём, и одна из них покоилась в его пустой глазнице. 

Ветви чардрева были белыми, как и его кожа, а глаза — такими же красными. Он очень долго ждал, когда в семье Старков наконец родится древовидец, который поможет ему осуществить его давний замысел — занять трон, принадлежащий ему по праву рождения. Престол непременно оказался бы в его руках, если бы не Эйегон Таргариен, пятый его имени. Тот, рядом с которым всегда находился выскочка сир Дункан Высокий, родившийся в Блошином конце. Межевой рыцарь занял место командующего Королевской Гвардией, подумать только!

Что бы ни говорили в народе о лорде Кровавом Вороне, все его действия были направлены исключительно на благо государства — во всяком случае, с его точки зрения. Никто не знал того, что ведомо ему, ведь никто не владел его силой. Ни у кого не было тысячи глаз — и ещё одного.

После ранения он несколько дней метался в горячке. Ни один мейстер не мог гарантировать того, что он выживет — слишком глубоко вогнал меч в его глазницу Эйегор. А если выживет — сохранит ли свой рассудок? 

Но ни умирать, ни лишаться рассудка в планы лорда Бриндена не входило.

Он выжил — и вскоре после этого понял: ему открылось нечто важное. Он и прежде видел сбывающиеся сны, в которых он парил над миром, касаясь холодных звёзд. Но теперь его видения стали иными, более яркими, чёткими, будто живыми. 

Лорду Бриндену казалось, что сознания других живых существ иной раз похожи на открытую книгу — настолько прозрачны их мысли. Впрочем, Кровавый Ворон и прежде интересовался подобными вопросами. Его с юности увлекала природа вещей, непостижимых для обычных смертных. 

Однажды ему приснился сон, где он стал вороном. Ему тогда было всего двенадцать, и он впорхнул в комнату Ширы Морской Звезды, сидел на подоконнике, глядя, как она спит. Даже в столь нежном возрасте она была прекраснее любой звезды на свете... 

Несколько раз после случившегося он пытался повторить подобное сознательно, но, к его великому разочарованию, затея эта закончилась провалом, поэтому он и обратился к древним знаниям и неустанно молился Старым богам, прося даровать ему силу. 

Через несколько лет упорных трудов, изучения собственных ощущений в этих странных снах, чтения древних манускриптов и ночных бдений в каждом доступном чардревнике вороны перестали смотреть на него с насмешкой, когда он пытался овладеть их сознанием. В их взгляде можно было прочитать подобие уважения, когда лорд Бринден со всей возможной аккуратностью влезал в их тела и расправлял чёрные крылья. К сожалению, большего добиться никак не получалось. 

Но так происходило до того, как он побывал между жизнью и смертью, лишившись глаза. 

Едва оправившись, он по чистой случайности завладел разумом своего жеребца, когда мейстер позволил ему снова ездить верхом. Животное под ним вначале пыталось биться, испугавшись. Вскоре лорд Бринден осознал — тело его словно изменилось, и ног у него четыре, а тяжесть на спине говорила о том, что там кто-то сидит. До него даже не сразу дошло, что это тяжесть его собственного, сейчас практически бессознательного тела. 

Слухи, ходившие о его колдовстве ещё до поражения Блекфайров на Краснотравном Поле, обрели новую силу после нескольких неудачных экспериментов, с которыми лорд Бринден поспешил, и долгое время корил себя: не следовало совершать подобное, не обретя должной силы и не научившись ею управлять.

Не поразмыслив о последствиях, он дважды врывался в разум людей, выбирая для этого каких-нибудь малоприметных слуг, но те несчастные, на которых пал выбор, сошли с ума от грубого вторжения. Они расцарапывали в кровь свои лица, выбивали себе зубы кулаками, пускали кровавую пену ртом и кричали так, словно их живьём разрывали на части.

— Уйди! Уйди! Уйди! — их вопли были почти звериными. Кажется, они даже не понимали, о чём просят и к кому именно обращаются, хотя возможно образ лорда Бриндена Риверса — серебряные волосы, бледная кожа, единственный красный глаз, кривая улыбка — и отпечатывался в их разрывающихся от боли головах.

После этого злобные шепотки стали громче. Он прекрасно их слышал. Не своими ушами, разумеется, но это мало что меняло. 

Лорд Бринден вцепился в одну из ветвей дерева, росшего сквозь него, почти у самого сердца, охваченный странным неожиданным порывом увидеть лицо Ширы. Лицо, которое, как когда-то ему казалось, он никогда не забудет, ведь оно было прекраснее всех прочих.

— Не говори глупостей, Бринден, — фыркала Шира, когда он в очередной раз предлагал ей руку и сердце. Да, она тоже была его сестрой по отцу, но это мало что меняло. В конце концов, они оба от крови Таргариенов, крови дракона, и кому, как не им, заключать подобный брак. К тому же, это было веление его сердца, он действительно любил её, искренне и пылко. — Никогда я не пойду за тебя. 

Лорд Бринден откровенно любовался ею. Серебряные волосы бесконечной волной опускались почти до колен, и разноцветные глаза — зелёный и синий — сверкали, как два драгоценных камня. Какой прекрасной, какой сладкой она была! Раз за разом пуская его в свою постель, она не меньшее количество раз отказывала ему в женитьбе.

— Почему, Шира? — недоумевал Бринден. — Вместе мы станем править Семью Королевствами. Ты и я. Только ты и я, поверь, я готов сложить к твоим ногам целый мир, если ты того пожелаешь. 

— Не говори глупостей, — снова отмахнулась Шира, — иначе закончишь, как наша с тобой родня — в изгнании, а то и вовсе будешь кормить червей. Вы с Эйегором так долго бодаетесь из-за этого, что злые языки винят меня в залитом кровью королевстве.

— Эйегор дал клятву усадить Блекфайра на престол, я же дал клятву этого не допустить — и держу своё слово. Слова же Эйегора — лишь ветер. И ты не меньше меня хотела бы заполучить Железный Трон, — настаивал Бринден. — Ты прекраснее любой королевы. И мудрее любой женщины, которую я знаю.

— Всё, чего я хочу, — заявила Шира, вновь опускаясь рядом с ним и скользя рукой по его животу всё ниже, — чтобы твой член снова оказался во мне. И больше не заговаривай со мной о такой глупости, как наш брачный союз. Ты же не хочешь всё испортить, правда... Ворон? — свободная рука её скользнула по щеке лорда Бриндена там, где он был отмечен родимым пятном в форме ворона.

Он никогда не мог толком ей сопротивляться, особенно когда она была так близко — обнажённая и прекрасная — а тонкие пальцы настойчиво скользили по его члену. Он откинул голову, закусывая губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. Шира едва слышно засмеялась, видя такое нетерпение, и заставила его лечь на спину. Вскоре он весь оказался во власти её жадного рта. Горячего, влажного, умелого... Мурашки бежали по пояснице, отдаваясь дрожью во всём теле и тянущим чувством в паху, казавшемся нестерпимым — хотелось одновременно и избавиться от невыносимого напряжения, и продлить его до бесконечности.

Рука бесконтрольно сжимала прядь её длинных волос, он лихорадочно облизывал губы, стараясь не дышать слишком часто и не стонать излишне громко, дабы всё не закончилось чересчур быстро. 

Шира была его единственной слабостью и настоящей любовью. Не стоило с ней так поступать... Она была слишком хороша и слишком доступна при этом. Лорд Бринден знал, что в её постели часто оказывались и другие. Осознание этого едва не доводило его до безумия.

Шира пускала лорда Бриндена к себе, но это никогда не мешало ей раздвигать свои прекрасные длинные ноги перед другими мужчинами. Она откровенно смеялась над ним, видя ревность в единственном глазе. 

— Я любил тебя, моя Шира, правда, любил, — едва слышно шептал Бринден уже самому себе, вспоминая о том, как она погибла. 

Изумруды и сапфиры, орошённые кровью, сияли на её шее, подчёркивая цвет прекрасных даже в смерти глаз. 

Он пощадил её лицо, которым прежде обожал любоваться, но взбесившаяся кобыла скинула Ширу с себя с такой силой, что тело было переломано беспощадно, из шеи торчал острый осколок кости. Ярко-алая кровь вытекала толчками, заливая её высокую грудь с крупными розовыми сосками — их он любил ласкать языком — и серебристые волосы, такие мягкие и густые. Лорд Кровавый Ворон не посчитал нужным сохранить жизнь ребёнка, которого она носила тогда во чреве, ведь у него не было уверенности, что этого ребёнка она зачала именно с ним.

— Шира... — едва слышно выдохнул Бринден. Он сделал это незадолго до того, как его разлюбезный кузен, новоявленный король, выбранный на Великом Совете, сослал его в Ночной Дозор. 

Он убил её даже не столько из-за ревности, сколько из-за того, что Шира была единственной живой душой, не только ведающей правду о нём, но и разделявшей его интересы к тайным наукам. Вместе когда-то они изучали древние свитки и книги, и он рассказывал ей о своих способностях и видениях. Вскоре он осознал, для чего ей нужно было его семя: Шира жаждала получить ту же силу через его телесные соки. Она пользовалась и им, и Эйегором, и в итоге должна была унести тайну Кровавого Ворона в могилу. 

Бринден больше не допускал таких ошибок, как прямое вторжение в разум людей. По крайней мере, до того момента, пока не овладел умением совершать подобные действия осторожно. Людьми можно было управлять и так, дёргая за ниточки, подобно кукольникам, нередко дававшим представления на турнирах и ярмарках. А уж с таким человеком, как Эйерис Книжник, можно было сладить и подавно. 

Этот человек сам по себе был слабовольным, поэтому лорд-десница стал тем, кто в действительности управлял государством в то время, пока его величество был погружён в чтение. Бринден мог распоряжаться даже его личным временем, допуская к королю лишь тех, кого пожелает. 

«Его величество болен», — так звучала любимая фраза Ворона в ответ на просьбы об аудиенции, хотя лорд Бринден не всегда лгал. Король и в самом деле был слаб здоровьем. 

— Эйерис ничего не замечает вокруг, пока этот Ворон сидит у него на плече и каркает нужные слова ему в ухо, — говорили одни.

— Он подчинил себе разум нашего короля, — вторили другие. — Я уверен, что он давным-давно им завладел. Проклятый колдун и братоубийца.

Но рано или поздно все, кто, не скрываясь, говорили что-нибудь против лорда Бриндена, оказывались или в тёмных казематах, или на плахе. Он не пощадил даже септона, который открыто призывал людей на площади к восстанию против тирана. Каков глупец! В тот же день голова его оказалась на пике у городских ворот, и подёрнутые дымкой смерти глаза смотрели прямо в небо, пока их не выклевало вороньё.

— Что, помогли тебе твои Семеро, старик? — усмехался лорд Бринден. 

Многие обвиняли его в бездействии, когда Дагон Грейджон принялся рыскать по Закатному морю, как хищный зверь. Ланнистеры строили флот, а Старки созывали знамёна для войны с железнорождёнными, но лорд Бринден не спешил предпринимать решительных действий. Кракен — не такая большая проблема, чего нельзя было сказать про Эйегора Риверса. 

«Жгучий Клинок собирает войско», — писалось в посланиях шпионов из Вольных Городов.

«Жгучий Клинок в Тироше. Он собирает вокруг себя убийц и наёмников, которые теперь именуют себя Золотыми Мечами», — доносы приходили довольно часто, и не требовалось быть архимейстером, чтобы понять: замышлялся очередной мятеж против короны.

— Не так легко, братишка, — лорд Бринден читал очередное послание уже в пятый раз. 

Его нынче старческая, иссохшая рука вцепилась в другую ветку, проросшую под рёбрами справа, возвращаясь к старым воспоминаниям, которые он видел уже сотни раз. 

Он был вороном, парящим в небе, и туманом, опускавшимся на землю в час соловья, у него имелись тысячи глаз по всему свету — и он наблюдал за Жгучим Клинком лично, когда ему подобное требовалось. За ним и Золотыми Мечами, действительно собиравшимися в Тироше — доносчики не лгали и ничего не путали.

Вскоре стало очевидно, что в стане чёрного дракона нет согласия, и младший Дейемон Блекфайр, не заручившись помощью Эйегора и его так называемых Золотых Мечей, уже прибыл в Вестерос. И только благодаря лорду Бриндену второе восстание Блекфайров удалось подавить на корню практически бескровно. Белые Стены, где затевался заговор, лорд Бринден стёр с лица земли, а саму землю засеял солью, желая вытравить заразу.

— Блекфайры — гнездо гадюк, — любил повторять Кровавый Ворон. Они и правда были гадюками, стремившимися вонзить свои ядовитые клыки в Семь Королевств, пропитав их своим ядом. 

— Да, я тогда оплошал, не подумав о том, что новоизбранный Великим Советом король окажется таким чистюлей, — кривился Бринден от воспоминаний. — Милый кузен, которого я помнил ещё бритоголовым мальчишкой Эггом, чистящим доспехи межевому рыцарю. Будь он проклят. А впрочем... в Летнем Замке с ним и без того поквитались достаточно. 

Третье восстание Блекфайров под предводительством Эйегора Риверса не стало неожиданностью, однако стоило стране немалых жертв... Бриндену было неведомо, откуда Эйегор получил сведения о смерти младшего Дейемона, прежде удерживаемого в темницах Красного замка, тихо отравленного и тайно похороненного — вероятно, у Блекфайров оставались при дворе свои сторонники и соглядатаи. Однако у Эйегора хватило мозгов водрузить корону на голову Хейегону Блекфайру, пройти по Закатному морю и высадить свои войска в Просторе. 

Битва на реке Путеводной и штурм замка Звёздный Пик лишили жизни великое множество достойных мужей, в том числе и короля Мейекара, павшего на поле брани от камня, угодившего ему в голову. 

Вопли и крики солдат, звавших в предсмертной агонии своих матерей, устремлялись к небесам. Войска Таргариенов наступали на мятежников, разворачиваясь, подобно смертельно опасному чёрно-красному цветку с железными шипами, и Бринден Риверс был среди них на своём сивом жеребце, сжимая в руках верный лук и чувствуя тяжесть Тёмной Сестры в ножнах.

Он видел солдат, падающих в грязь и ползущих по хлюпающей глине с вываливающимися из животов внутренностями. У многих были переломаны кости и отсечены конечности, в воздухе витал привычный острый смрад дерьма и мочи. 

Со звонким «треньк!» вздымались то и дело, как гигантские руки, требушеты. После очередного залпа со стен, кувыркаясь в воздухе, летели трупы защитников замка. Каменная крошка фонтаном брызгала в разные стороны.

Боевой рог трубил штурм, смешиваясь с лязгом стали, человеческими воплями и храпом лошадей, обезумевших от запаха крови, что пропитывала землю подобно щедрому дождю.

Взятие Звёздного Пика превратилось в резню, остановить которую смог только принц Эйегон, ещё не ставший тогда королём. Он не предал мечу всех мятежников после гибели своего отца Мейекара, как это пытался сделать обезумевший от чёрной ярости Роджер Рейн. 

Эйегора Риверса удалось взять живым и судить впоследствии за государственную измену. Лорд Бринден уверял, что помиловать его никак нельзя, однако Жгучего Клинка по неведомой для него причине уважали, потому в итоге заменили смерть ссылкой в Ночной Дозор.

И Кровавый Ворон помнил, как испытывал одновременно злорадство и досаду, когда узнал о том, что идущий в Восточный-Дозор-у-моря корабль был атакован Золотыми Мечами, которые помогли Эйегору бежать в Пентос. Это означало только одно: Блекфайры залижут раны и вскоре вновь попытаются прорваться к Железному Трону.

Гибель Мейекара во время восстания Пика застала многих врасплох, вынудив лорда-десницу впервые за долгое время созвать Великий Совет из самых влиятельных лордов Вестероса с целью выбрать нового короля. Лорд Бринден явился на него с посланием от Эйениса Блекфайра. 

— Король Андалов, Ройнаров, Первых людей и так далее пишет нам, — с усмешкой сообщил лорд Бринден Совету, — Эйенис Блекфайр заявляет о своих правах на Железный Трон и просит уважаемых лордов рассмотреть его кандидатуру.

— Милорд-десница, — изумился Герольд Ланнистер, хмуро глядя на лорда Бриндена. Он выглядел старым и уставшим. Не врали слухи, твердившие о том, что Золотой Лев сильно сдал после гибели своего сына Тайвальда во время штурма. — Не думаете же вы, что мы всерьёз станем рассматривать чёрного дракона в качестве претендента? 

— Они всегда были врагами короны, — насупился Виллам Старк, поддерживая лорда Герольда. Остальные согласно загудели, и лорд Бринден поднял руку. 

— Милорды, разумеется, я скорее бы согласился рассмотреть кандидатуру Вейллы. Она слаба разумом, но хотя бы не желает вцепиться в нас своими клыками. Однако у меня есть дельная идея, которая, вероятно, поможет надолго приструнить недостойных потомков моего отца. 

О том, что сам отец лорда Бриндена был прозван Недостойным, он умолчал. 

— Я хочу пригласить дорогого племянника в столицу, — продолжил он, — гарантировав ему безопасность на переговорах. Возможно, нам удастся добиться мирного решения проблемы. 

— Лучше нам сразу обратиться к Эйемону, — подал голос Лионель Баратеон, — мы не можем возводить на трон безумцев, но Эйемон всегда слыл разумным человеком, у него есть все права, чтобы...

— Эйемон, милорд, — напомнил вкрадчивым голосом лорд Бринден, — является мейстером, который уже принёс свои обеты, и вам всем не хуже меня известно, в чём они заключаются.

— Ситуация чрезвычайная, — настаивал лорд Лионель, — мы можем обратиться в Цитадель и к верховному септону с просьбой освободить Эйемона от его обетов. 

— Безусловно, — кивнул лорд Бринден, — но согласится ли на это сам Эйемон? Пока мы заняты решением данного вопроса, я напишу письмо своему племяннику, посмотрим, что он сможет нам сказать. Как бы там ни было, он испросил дозволения присутствовать на Великом Совете, и я намереваюсь исполнить его просьбу. 

Не все остались довольны словами лорда Бриндена, однако лишь слабоумный бы поверил, что лорд-десница всерьёз станет рассматривать кандидатуру Эйениса в качестве претендента на трон. 

— Ты, вероятно, полагал, что законы гостеприимства защитят тебя, Эйенис, — говорил Бринден, блуждая в лабиринтах воспоминаний в ожидании прихода Брандона Старка. Тот находился уже близко, если верить глазам воронов, следовавших за Холодными Руками, который вёл их прямиком в обитель последнего древовидца. — Полагал, что, коли уж я встретил тебя с хлебом и солью, это сохранит тебе жизнь? 

Блекфайры представляли собой опасность не меньшую, чем весенняя хворь. И лорд Бринден готов был пожертвовать собственной честью ради того, чтобы уберечь королевство. Репутацией он не сильно дорожил, зная, что о нём и без того ходят самые непривлекательные слухи. Хуже всё равно не будет. Главное, чтобы Блекфайры боялись, с остальными недовольными он справится, как всегда. 

«Данные мною перед ликами Семерых обеты останутся нерушимы. Мой брат принц Эйегон — достойный человек. Великий Совет оказал мне честь, обращаясь с предложением о коронации, однако я отдаю свой голос за Эйегона и молюсь богам, дабы он занял Железный Трон, принадлежащий ему не только по праву рождения, но и как человеку чести, верному и праведному, мудрому и справедливому, познавшему тяготы простого народа и ведающего о нуждах Семи Королевств», — таков был ответ, пришедший из Летнего Замка, где Эйемон служил мейстером, незадолго до того, как в Королевскую Гавань прибыл Эйенис. 

— Ты не смеешь, ты не можешь, ты... — Эйенис тяжело дышал и с ненавистью смотрел на лорда Бриндена. Золотые плащи, заломив руки ему за спину, тащили очередного «претендента» в Великий Чертог, где уже успел собраться в очередной раз Великий Совет. — У тебя нет чести, злобный ты ублюдок! 

— Ещё как могу, — заверил его лорд Бринден. — Пока у тебя есть время, даю тебе шанс хорошенько обдумать свои последние слова. Ты так мечтал побывать в Красном замке — что ж, у тебя есть такой шанс. Правда, полагаю, ты рассчитывал на тёплый приём, но, — лорд Бринден с наигранным сожалением развёл руками, — не все мы получаем то, чего хотим. Однако присутствие на Великом Совете я тебе обеспечил — разве нет? Тебе грех жаловаться.

— Нет, прошу вас! — в лиловых глазах Эйениса мелькнул ужас. 

— На колени, — велел Бринден, и один из золотых плащей грубо подсёк Эйениса под ноги, заставляя того рухнуть на пол. 

— Милорд-десница, — Виллам Старк смотрел на происходящее с некоторым недоумением. — Что вы намерены сделать? 

— Разве не очевидно? — будничным тоном поинтересовался он. — Я собираюсь преподать всем урок, дабы продемонстрировать, что будет с каждым мятежником и предателем, а также с теми, кто пожелает их поддержать. 

— Прекратите немедленно! — громыхнул Лионель Баратеон. Лицо его налилось кровью, на скулах играли желваки. — Вы не посмеете совершить эту гнусность, да ещё и у всех нас на глазах!

— Не вы ли недавно напоминали нам о том, лорд Баратеон, что чёрный дракон — враг короны? — яд в голосе лорда Бриндена был так густ, что его хватило бы на всех присутствующих. — Неужели вы переменили своё решение и теперь сочувствуете Блекфайрам, из-за которых столько храбрых мужей отдали свои жизни или остались калеками? 

Лорд Баратеон ничего не ответил, хотя синие глаза его заметно потемнели. Большинство лордов согласились с решением Кровавого Ворона, однако никто не стал бы марать руки, предоставляя это право ему, бастарду. Они не желали запятнать свою драгоценную честь, которую подчас ценили больше собственной жизни.

Он обнажил Тёмную Сестру. Часто выполняя за королём грязную работу, он не считал нужным сейчас использовать палача. В конце концов, перед ним был его племянник, который заслужил смерть от руки потомка Таргариенов. 

— Лорд Бринден, молю вас! — снова крикнул Эйенис, увидев в руках лорда Бриндена свою неотвратимую смерть. — Я вернусь в Вольные Города, клянусь, я не буду более заявлять о своих правах!

— Седьмое пекло! — пробормотал Джаспер Аррен, отворачиваясь, но не предпринимая попыток остановить происходящее.

Валирийская сталь поднялась — и опустилась. Лорду Бриндену достало одного удара. Светловолосая голова Эйениса с глухим стуком покатилась по полу в сторону столов, за которыми сидели лорды. Кровь лилась на каменные плиты, заполняя стыки между ними. 

Лорд Бринден коротким движением вытер алые капли, брызнувшие ему в лицо, и глаз его внимательно следил за лицами присутствовавших на Великом Совете, словно выискивая среди них других предателей, у которых может возникнуть соблазн поддержать Блекфайров. 

— Эйегон, — шептал Бринден. — Я даже благодарен тебе за то, что ты приговорил меня к смерти. Благодарен, что ты позволил мне понять одну простую истину: все твои потомки до единого должны быть уничтожены. О, поверь, Эйегон, никто из них не останется на Железном Троне!

— О чём вы говорите, ваше величество? — лорд Бринден тогда даже не испугался, привычно искривив лицо в усмешке. Он не до конца верил, что новоизбранный на Совете король первым же указом приговорит его, лорда-десницу, к смерти за убийство мятежника. 

— Возьмите его под стражу! — не слушая его слов, велел Эйегон. — За убийство гостя в своём доме лорд-десница должен понести наказание! 

Вороньи Клыки, личная гвардия лорда Бриндена, зазвенели клинками, извлекаемыми из ножен. Лорд Бринден поднял руку, останавливая их. Сейчас кровопролитие ничего не решит, а его личная гвардия ещё может ему потребоваться.

— Вы знаете, почему я совершил это злодеяние, ваше величество, — тихо проговорил он, — ради дома Таргариенов, ради красного дракона, которому всегда был верен. Вы и сами знаете, что Блекфайры желали вашей смерти. Вы помните, как я спас вас и нынешнего лорда-командующего у Белых Стен. И теперь вы велите казнить меня за преданность вашему дому?

Всё это было правдой, однако лорд Бринден прекрасно помнил ещё об одном: погибший Мейекар, отец Эйегона, долго обижался, что десницей сделали не его, а бастарда, пусть и благородного происхождения. Эйегон сам, вероятно, об этом прекрасно помнил, да ещё и верил рассказам про колдовство и оборотней.

Эйегон сжал кулаки и покраснел, после чего гневно заговорил: 

— С врагом стоит расправляться на поле брани, милорд-десница, а не на мирных переговорах. Мы могли бросить вызов Блекфайрам и собрать войско, но вы... вы....

— Я уберёг королевство от очередной войны, ваше величество, — спокойно ответил лорд Бринден. — И, возможно, спас вашу голову. 

— Вы убили своего племянника! 

— А ваш отец Мейекар когда-то убил родного брата... или вы забыли ту историю? 

— Это была случайность... несчастный случай! — нахмурился Эйегон. Он всегда выглядел растерянным и виноватым, когда речь заходила о смерти Бейелора Сломи Копьё. 

— Не все верят в это, а леди Джена Дондаррион долго оплакивала своего достойного супруга, — напомнил лорд Бринден. — Есть лишь один неоспоримый факт: на ристалище ваш отец проломил череп родному брату, который стал бы прекрасным королём, если бы не пытался спасти межевого рыцаря. 

— С меня довольно ваших гнусных издёвок, милорд! Вы — плод похоти и порока, и вы показали своё истинное лицо, как и любой бастард, — презрительно проговорил Эйегон. — И я бы ни за что не пошёл на это, но... — он посмотрел на высокого рыцаря, облачённого в плащ королевского гвардейца, который стоял рядом с ним. Дункан Высокий, болван из Блошиного конца, кто ещё это мог быть! Интересно, обучили ли нового лорда-командующего хотя бы грамоте, или он всё такой же тупой, как чурбан? — Но я не такой неблагодарный человек, как вы. Вы заслуживаете смерти, однако мои советники сказали мне, что стоит дать вам выбор, хотя я сам того не желаю.

— Выбор, ваше величество? — лорд Бринден по-прежнему не испытывал страха.

— Да, вы можете надеть чёрное и избежать смерти. Вы — и те из Вороньих Клыков, кто пожелает сохранить свою жизнь. Я даю вам шанс, о котором, возможно, пожалею.

«О, безусловно, кузен, ты пожалеешь», — хмыкнул про себя лорд Бринден, но вслух, разумеется, этих слов произносить не стал. Он преклонил колено и заговорил со всей покорностью:

— Ваше величество, каждый хочет сохранить свою жизнь. Я пожертвовал честью ради Семи Королевств, обманом заманив Эйениса на казнь, теперь готов присоединиться к храбрым мужам Ночного Дозора, дабы продолжить защищать то, что так дорого моему сердцу. 

«Золотой дракон» с Эйемоном Таргариеном на борту ожидал отплытия из Королевской Гавани в сторону Восточного-Дозора-у-моря. Телега с Бринденом катилась к порту, скрипя так, словно готова была развалиться. На борту вместе с Эйемоном находился и Дункан Высокий, вызвавшийся сопровождать нового мейстера до самой Стены, а сами проводы в Красном замке оказались воистину королевскими.

— Засранец испытывает чувство вины из-за того, что старший брат отказался от трона в его пользу, — усмехался Элбелли, один из самых молодых и смышлёных ребят в отряде Вороньих Клыков, ехавший на Стену вместе с Бринденом. 

— Осторожнее со словами, — в тон ему отвечал Бринден, — мы пока ещё не принесли присяги братства и грехи нам не отпустили, а говорить так о моём кузене... — Бринден тут же рассмеялся, заметив взгляд Элбелли. — Расслабься, шучу. И ты, безусловно, прав: нужно быть безумцем, чтобы обменять Красный замок на Стену, когда у тебя есть выбор.

Бринден положил руку на рукоять Тёмной Сестры, которую ему позволили увезти с собой, и единственным глазом посмотрел на окружавшее его отребье, вытряхнутое королём из темниц: конокрады, убийцы, насильники, браконьеры, воры и прочие замечательные люди. Им предстояло стать братьями бывшего королевского десницы, когда они прибудут на Стену. Но по ночам Бриндена неплохо убаюкивал не только шум волн, бившихся о борт корабля, но и мысли о мести своему кузену. 

На Стене было холодно, но вполне сносно. Пусть там и не подавали лебедей в миндальном молоке и жареных поросят в хрустящей корочке, но жаркое из оленины было весьма недурным блюдом, когда в него кидали хоть щепотку соли. Даже к неизменной похлёбке с репой и морковью он привык. Эль здесь был по-северному густой и крепкий. 

Впрочем, Бринден и не думал жаловаться. В его голове постепенно вызревал план. Предстояло сделать очень многое. Но это ничего, ведь путь к цели не всегда бывает таким коротким, как хотелось бы. Терпеливо выжидать нужный момент у него всегда получалось хорошо.

— Как тебе наш лорд-командующий? — спросил Бринден у Элбелли, ехавшего рядом с ним. Тот плотно кутался в чёрный плащ и ёжился от холода. Бринден же словно не был чувствителен к морозу — у него даже щёки не краснели, и кожа оставалась такой же бледной, как ствол чардрева. Старые боги отметили его, избранного ими, с рождения.

— Ну, уверен, он получше будет Джека Масгуда, — хмыкнул Элбелли, оглядываясь назад и пытаясь удостовериться, что другие разведчики их не слышат. — Как думаешь, далеко нам ещё тащиться? 

— Кто угодно будет лучше Весельчака, хотя знал я его совсем немного, но под хмельком он, вероятно, проспал бы и пришествие Иных. 

Не так давно Бринден сумел завоевать доверие нового лорда-командующего, Кермита Рута, и был назначен Первым разведчиком после смерти предыдущего. Впрочем, разведчики нередко мёрли, как мухи. Земли за Стеной не проявляли к ним дружелюбия, а столкновения с одичалыми часто заканчивались чьей-то смертью. И сейчас Бринден вёл свой отряд в поисках одичалых, которые, если верить доносам, были замечен неподалёку отсюда.

— Судя по следам стоянки, обнаруженной пару лиг назад, наши любимые дикари со ржавыми топорами не могли уйти слишком далеко. И среди них есть раненый или умирающий, — добавил Бринден.

— Нам ещё неделя понадобится на обратный путь, — мрачно пробормотал Элбелли. 

— Раньше поспеем, если не будем мешкать, — отрезал Бринден, более не желая попусту трепать языком.

Их отряд выехал к небольшому холму, на котором высилось чардрево. На Севере, особенно в землях за Стеной, таким было никого не удивить: одичалые, как и северяне, по-прежнему чтили Старых богов. Бринден и сам принёс свой обет, стоя на коленях перед вырезанным на белой коре ликом. Чардрево на холме стояло посреди выложенной из камней спирали, снег медленно кружился, падал и скрипел под ногами. Стоило им приблизиться к этому месту, как лошади начали беспокойно храпеть. 

— Что мы тут забыли? Мало разве этих деревьев рядом со Стеной? — спешиваясь и хмуро глядя на Бриндена, спросил Аггар, один из новых разведчиков. У него было неприятное, изрытое оспинами лицо, которое становилось ещё уродливее, когда на нём появлялось недовольство. Остальные, впрочем, тут же согласно загудели. Бринден обернулся, цепко впившись в своих подчинённых единственным глазом, после указал пальцем на снег, где виднелись алые капли и следы ног, уже заметаемые снегом.

— Кровь, болван ты неотёсанный, и следы, — бросил Бринден. — И тянутся они в сторону чардрева. Стоит пойти проверить, не оставили ли там одичалые для нас подарок. 

— Своих мертвецов они сжигают, — напомнил Аггар. — А нам всем бы хотелось как можно скорее оказаться в тепле, отведать горячего вина и набить желудок мясом. 

— Отведаешь три фута валирийской стали в своих кишках, если не прекратишь со мной спорить, — пообещал Бринден. — Нам нужно осмотреть это место на предмет других следов.

Они подвели лошадей к подножию холма. Бринден спешился и решительно двинулся вперёд, внимательно разглядывая камни, выложенные в древний символ Детей Леса. Он, разумеется, прекрасно знал, что это такое.

— Здесь никого нет, — услышал он голос за спиной.

— Мне и одного глаза достаточно, чтобы это увидеть, но пятна крови ведут к древу и обрываются возле него, — он вытянул руку и указал на кровавую дорожку. Кровавые разводы виднелись и на камнях. — Здесь кто-то был. И, возможно, умер. Только где тело?

Бринден поднял голову вверх, глядя на красные листья дерева, шелестевшие на холодном ветру. Казалось, они перешёптываются голосами Старых богов.

— Бринден... Бринден... — он слышал это так отчётливо, словно говорящий стоял у него буквально за спиной. На мгновение он почувствовал прикосновение к волосам. 

Его не покидало смутное ощущение, что в это место он попал не просто так. Здесь располагался один из самых древних алтарей, где Старым богам приносили жертвы сначала Дети Леса, а потом и Первые люди. 

Словно в неком полусне, ведомый чьей-то потусторонней силой Бринден протянул руку, касаясь чардрева — и едва не закричал от боли впервые за долгое время. Сердце его, словно отравленная стрела, пронзил страх. 

Камни, выложенные закрученной внутрь спиралью, походили на видения, обрушившиеся на него — казалось, те тоже скручиваются и вращаются. 

Каждый виток был окончанием одного цикла — и началом другого. Прошлое, настоящее, будущее, вселенная, жизнь — всё двигалось вокруг подобно колесу необъятных размеров. И человеческая история в этой нескончаемой спирали была лишь кратковременным эпизодом. Бринден падал всё глубже, в древние времена Рассветной эпохи. Затем ещё дальше и глубже... Оскаленная пасть первобытной тьмы распахнулась перед ним, вонзая острые иглы далёких звёзд в саму его суть. 

Перед ним открылось нечто неведомое, тайная дверь, прежде запертая для человеческого познания. 

Он видел то, что происходило до начала времён, задолго до того, как мироздание сделало первый вздох, когда понятий «долго» и «время» ещё не существовало. Он видел хаос, послуживший фундаментом для сущего, бесконечную пустоту, кое-где окрашенную красным — и чувствовал, как в этом ничто движутся и множатся огромные тени, очертаний которых не разобрать.

Бринден не сразу осознал, что это и есть боги, коих все называли Старыми. Они и в самом деле были стары — старее всего, что существует в человеческом мире, старше вселенной и холодной межзвёздной пустоты. Красные жрецы любили говорить, что всегда существовали лишь Бог Пламени, Огненное Сердце, и его извечный противник — Великий Иной, Ледяная Душа, чьё имя запретно. Но Старые боги жили задолго до них — они были прежде и будут после, когда род человеческий канет в небытие, континенты рассыплются в пыль, а мироздание скончается от старости. 

Их даже богами, по сути, нельзя назвать — они похожи на некую движущую силу бытия, его основу.

Ничто медленно вращалось по спирали, свиваясь в кольца, и Бринден чувствовал ужас, неведомый прежде. Наконец он осознал, что медленно возвращается обратно, выталкиваемый потоком времени, проходившим сквозь него. Каждый из тысячи глаз распахнулся навстречу вечности, увидев всё от начала — и до самого конца.

— Брандон Старк, — услышал он сонм голосов Старых богов, смотревших на него глазами деревьев, травы и звёзд. — Жди его в корнях под камнями, — шептали они, указывая ему путь. — Дай нам силу, дай нам кровь, дай нам жизнь.

Сознание его коснулось чего-то, с чем прежде соприкасаться не приходилось. Впервые он ощутил внутри себя силу, которой можно сокрушать твердыни и обращать империи в прах. 

Прямо перед ним стояло существо ростом с ребёнка, с кожей орехового цвета, с вертикальными кошачьими зрачками, светившимися золотисто-зелёным. О подобных созданиях Бринден раньше читал лишь в старых книгах или натыкался на упоминания о них в старых заметках мужей Ночного Дозора. Он быстро понял, что это существо не видит никто, кроме него. Оно находилось за гранью реальности, но, похоже, создание было женского пола.

— Кто ты? — спросил Бринден, не узнавая собственный голос.

— Поющая песнь земли, моё же истинное имя ты не в силах произнести вслух, — голос звучал мягко и певуче. — А ты Трёхглазая ворона, — это был не вопрос, она утверждала это. — Старые боги ждали тебя. 

— Вы — Дети Леса, — понял Бринден, чувствуя, как слабеет его тело, он не понимал, реально ли всё происходящее. 

— Ты должен узреть нечто важное, Трёхглазая ворона. Не страшись — коснись древа вновь и смотри. 

Бринден не знал, что прочитали в его мыслях боги, но они явно хотели помочь, ибо показали, как надо поступить дальше, распахнув перед ним дверь к его единственной цели.

Происходящее заняло не более нескольких мгновений в реальности, хотя Бриндену поначалу казалось, что минули годы и годы — так далеко он рухнул и столь многое успел увидеть. Отняв руку от белого ствола, он пошатнулся, чувствуя жуткое головокружение, словно заключённый с древними богами договор и в самом деле отнял у него часть физической силы. Он всем телом ощущал внимательный взгляд кровоточащих глаз, слышал шёпот богов, всё ещё звучащий в его голове.

— Бринден! — знакомый голос окликнул его, и он резко обернулся, за что поплатился новым приступом головокружения. Элбелли и остальные разведчики стояли рядом, обеспокоенно глядя на него. Вероятно, лицо у него в тот момент было довольно выразительное. — Ты едва держишься на ногах. Тебе помочь?

— Нет нужды, — тихо откликнулся Бринден, стараясь придать голосу равнодушное выражение, что давалось с большим трудом, тело всё ещё прошивала дрожь. — Холод берёт своё. 

— Нужно ехать дальше, — привычно проворчал Аггар. — Мы и так тут порядком подзадержались, а всё без толку. 

— Они держат путь на восток от Кулака Первых людей, — Бринден по-прежнему чувствовал слабость, в горле пересохло. — Скорее всего, хотят добраться до Воющего перевала...

— А тебе почём знать? 

«Я увидел и их, прикоснувшись к дереву», — подумал Бринден, но вслух говорить об этом не стал.

— Знаю — и всё! — рявкнул он. — Хочешь морозить свою задницу здесь ещё месяц или, наконец, заткнёшься? В противном случае, клянусь всеми богами, коим несть числа, я вырву твой поганый язык, как только мы вернёмся в Чёрный замок!

Больше никто не пытался с ним спорить. А сам Бринден всю дорогу размышлял над тем, что получил ответ на вопрос, давно терзавший его. Старые боги заговорили с ним и предложили ему часть своей силы, если он, в свою очередь, поможет им отомстить за перенесённое когда-то унижение. 

Бринден согласился. Терять ему в любом случае было уже нечего, зато сила Старых богов могла стать лестницей, по которой он поднимется к Железному Трону.

Мейстер Эйемон пристально смотрел в единственный красный глаз Бриндена, а потом, нахмурившись, медленно произнёс:

— Дурной ты человек, Ворон. 

— Ну что вы, мейстер, пристало ли говорить подобное своему брату? Во всех смыслах мы же кузены, — хмыкнул Бринден, — да и потом, разве мне не простили все грехи, когда я надел чёрное и присоединился к храбрым мужам Ночного Дозора?

Бринден знал, отчего так недоволен Эйемон: он с самого начала глядел на него подозрительно, а уж после того, как его выбрали новым лордом-командующим, и вовсе остался недоволен. Он был на двадцать лет младше Бриндена, при этом не менее умудрён опытом и жизнью. И не его одного посещали мысли о том, что Рут погиб не случайно. 

— Уж не думаете ли вы, мейстер, — медленно протянул Бринден, — что я виновен в смерти милорда Рута? Он умер во сне. Вы сами сказали, что у него сердце остановилось. 

Эйемон недовольно поджал губы и сощурился, в его лиловых глазах плескалось подозрение.

— Да, это верно, — вынужден был согласиться он. — Но уж больно удобно всё для тебя сложилось, и я знаю, — чуть тише добавил Эйемон, — ты заглядывал в те самые книги, а ещё читал старые донесения братьев, служивших здесь прежде. Всем известно, что ты изучал магию ещё до того, как попал в Ночной Дозор. 

— На что вам мейстерская цепь, которую вы столько времени ковали? — едва не рассмеялся Бринден. Он отпил горячего вина с гвоздикой и мёдом и откинулся на спинку своего нового кресла, находящегося в башне лорда-командующего. Эйемон сидел напротив за столом, заваленным бумагами, и глядел недовольно и хмуро. Пламя свечей подрагивало от сквозняка, и выражение лица Бриндена словно менялось, время от времени превращаясь в жуткую гримасу. — В Цитадели теперь верят в магию? Мне казалось, вас там обучали чему-то более полезному. Или вы поверили нелепым слухам, которые обо мне ходили, пока я не впал в немилость? 

— Немилость? Король пощадил тебя, хотя имел полное право казнить за совершённое преступление. Но я говорил не об этом, — Эйемон чуть подался вперёд, — я тебя не боюсь, но опасаюсь за души своих братьев, вынужденных теперь подчиняться тебе. 

— Они сами меня выбрали. О чём переживать? Да и потом, мейстер, вы и сами ныне подчиняетесь мне, — напомнил Бринден и тут же возвысил голос, чтобы позвать к себе нового стюарда. — Мот! — из-за двери показалась лысая голова:

— Да, м`лорд? 

— Принеси ещё горячего вина мне и мейстеру Эйемону, да поживее.

— Слушаюсь, м`лорд, — Мот исчез за дверью.

— Ничего мне от тебя не нужно, — сказал Эйемон, поднимаясь с места. — Я здесь, чтобы служить мужам Ночного Дозора, а теперь и тебе, однако я знаю, кто ты... или что ты такое, Бринден Риверс. И дело не в твоих прошлых грехах. Душа твоя черна, словно Долгая Ночь, и полна ненависти, это я вижу прекрасно. 

«Смотри, пока можешь», — думал Бринден, глядя вслед Эйемону, решительно покидавшему его покои, но вслух не произнёс ни слова. В конце концов, он прекрасно мог справиться со своими новыми обязанностями, иначе бы не продержался столько времени в должности десницы, управляя целым государством. 

Бринден Риверс только расхохотался. Точнее, издал звук, похожий на смех: проросшие через его давно засохшие лёгкие ветви чардрева значительно затрудняли некоторые вещи, поэтому вместо смеха получилось карканье, схожее с вороньим. Впрочем, он и есть ворон с тысячей глаз. Он отдал своё тело и, вероятно, душу ради своей цели — и останавливаться уже не планировал. 

Эйемон то и дело смотрел на него хмуро, когда какой-нибудь из небольших отрядов разведчиков не возвращался из-за Стены, словно что-то подозревал, но не мог предъявить никаких доказательств его, Бриндена, вины. Да и какие могут быть доказательства? Он-то всё время находился здесь, на Стене, и откуда другим было знать, что порой он оставлял своё физическое тело, чтобы заманить очередной отряд к одному из ритуальных чардвервников для принесения их в жертву Старым богам? 

Вороны следили за ними его глазами, дикие звери гнали их туда, и Дети Леса поджидали людей в назначенный час, чтобы отдать их кровь Старым богам, а души их подпитывали уходящую в корни древнюю силу. 

— Тринадцать лет, — прохрипел Бринден, обращаясь к Листочку, пришедшей сообщить о том, что Брандон Старк уже близко. Но это была лишняя информация — Бринден знал об этом сам. Он прекрасно видел Брана, Ходора, Лето и Ридов, которых вёл к его обиталищу под корнями Холодные Руки. — Тринадцать лет я был лордом-командующим...

— Мы знаем, Трёхглазая ворона, но тебе стоит приготовиться. 

— Я всегда был готов, с того момента, как принёс первую жертву... А потом сам отдал себя Старым богам. 

— Это мы также знаем, — ответила Листочек, — мы помним, лорд Ворон.

— Давно уж я не лорд, — проскрипел Бринден. — Но какое это, разумеется, имеет значение теперь? Я лишь слуга Старых богов.

Очередной отряд сгинул в снегах, и он понял, что ждать не имеет никакого смысла. Время подоспело, и Бринден испытывал волнение, смешанное со страхом и предвкушением. 

— Ждать бессмысленно, час пробил, — вторили ему во сне голоса Старых богов. 

— Выступаем завтра, как только встанет солнце, — объявил Бринден, сидя за высоким столом и глядя в хмурые, обеспокоенные лица чёрных братьев. Чертог был полон людей, пропитан смоляным запахом горящих факелов, густым ароматом мясной похлёбки и жареного лука, смешавшихся с вонью застарелого пота.

— Л-л-лорд-к-ко-к-командующий, с-сколько че-человек в-вы п-пла-планируете взя-взять с-с-со-со-собой за-за Сте-С-Стену? — заговорил Оскар, ныне назначенный Первым разведчиком. Он был смышлёным малым, хотя и здорово заикался, за что в своё время получил соответствующее прозвище. Однако все прекрасно знали: когда того требовала ситуация, Оскар мог отдавать приказы чётко и ровно. Бринден вновь внимательно оглядел зал, полный хмурых суровых мужчин, и задумчиво проговорил:

— Мы поведём с собой десять человек... Слишком далеко заходить не станем. Судя по донесениям, остатки отряда могут быть всего в нескольких днях пути, одичалых не видели там уже давно... Ты останешься здесь, — сказал он Оскару.

— Н-но м-м... — начал Оскар, однако Бринден не дал ему договорить.

— Вы первый разведчик, Оскар, и человек смышлёный. Если что-то случится за Стеной, вы всегда сможете присмотреть за Чёрным Замком, пока не выберут нового лорда-командующего и нового мастера над оружием вместо Элбелли. Мы возьмём с собой Аггара, — Бринден указал на дозорного, который с упоением почёсывал яйца свободной от кружки рукой, — он опытный разведчик и сможет вас заменить.

— К-ка-а-как б-будет ва-вам у-угодно, — не стал спорить Оскар.

— И где там наш Чигген? — Бринден бросил громкий вопрос в полный зал. 

— Небось опять любится с козой, — пошутил один из братьев, и смех его подхватило множество глоток. Всем было известно, как главный повар привязан к скоту, который держали в Дозоре, несмотря на то, что ему регулярно приходилось выполнять работу мясника.

— Что ж, тогда нам придётся его прервать. Найдите его и велите зарезать нескольких своих любимиц, к рассвету провиант для нашего похода должен быть готов. Одному ему, разумеется, не управиться, поэтому пусть подключит к делу тех, кто умеет работать на кухне, — без тени улыбки ответил Бринден. 

Он не мог не заметить взглядов, которые кидали на него другие братья — и даже сам Оскар. Они видели перед собой старика, на лице которого долгие лиги пути оставили свои морщины, а пройденные битвы запечатлелись старыми шрамами. Но Бринден знал, что ещё способен на многое, как это было известно и большинству присутствующих братьев.

Козлятина, жаренная с травами, несколько ещё горячих караваев хлеба, жёсткая солонина, печёная оленина, репа, свёкла, морковь и другие припасы к рассвету были готовы и погружены в небольшую телегу. 

Никто тогда не знал, что отряд Бриндена, как и он сам, уже никогда не вернётся обратно. Но создать видимость того, что провиант нужен и на обратный путь, было необходимо. 

Старые боги звали его к себе, а чёрные братья являлись самым главным блюдом на пиру, подготовленном для них Бринденом Риверсом. 

О, как они кричали от ужаса и боли, когда дикие звери и Дети Леса принялись за дело! Снег пропитался человеческой кровью и стал бурым, и Бринден невольно вспоминал битвы, через которые ему довелось пройти. 

Он переступил через распотрошённое тело Аггара: кишки его вывалились в снег и до сих пор дымились. Два лютоволка с рычанием глодали его лицо и грудь, вырывая куски мяса, третий жадно лакал свежую кровь, вытекающую из распоротого брюха.

— Нет! — крикнул Бринден, заметив, как над Элбелли склонилась одна из Детей Леса, явно намереваясь добить его. Звери сейчас в основном были заняты тем, что пожирали плоть уже убитых и пока не обращали внимания на умирающего Элбелли, всегда верного ему. — Он ещё пригодится, — пояснил он, подходя ближе, сжимая в руке Тёмную Сестру.

— Бринден... седьмое пекло... — прохрипел Элбелли, зажимая рваную рану на боку. Кровь струилась между его пальцами и капала в снег. На губах выступала кровавая пена. Ему явно оставалось недолго, он был всё равно что покойник. — Пощади, Бринден... умоляю тебя. 

Бринден видел боль и животный ужас в его глазах. 

— Я помогу тебе, Элбелли, — Бринден присел возле Элбелли и протянул к нему руку, чтобы потрепать по плечу, но тот судорожно дёрнулся назад. — Ты послужишь великой цели, воистину великой, уверяю тебя. И получишь бессмертие — в определённой степени. Нужно лишь немного потерпеть... Эту задачу я могу поручить только тебе одному, поэтому выбирай сейчас: умереть или оставить свой след в вечности? Учти, в случае твоего отказа я найду более покорного слугу, так или иначе, кто-то же должен привести ко мне Брандона Старка и его спутников живым и невредимым. А ты всё равно умрёшь здесь — с моей помощью или без неё.

— Сын Виллама... умер. Весенняя... хворь... А другой... 

— Нет, — оборвал его болезненный шёпот Бринден, — того, кто ещё не родился... Впрочем, со временем ты всё поймёшь. А теперь отвечай — смерть или жизнь? Твои руки станут холодны и черны, но разум ты сохранишь, хотя и будешь подчиняться моей воле. 

— Жизнь, Бринден, прошу тебя... не убивай.

Бринден обернулся к тем, кто стоял за его спиной, пристально глядя в их кошачьи глаза. 

— Дайте мне обсидиановый клинок, — попросил он, протягивая руку. 

— Неправильно это, Трёхглазая ворона, — нахмурилась одна из Детей Леса, — нельзя эту магию использовать. Слишком древняя... слишком тёмная.

— Можно, если предложить ему добровольный выбор, а вы слышали, что он согласился. Уверяю вас, он нам необходим, он станет одним из моих проводников. Коли не верите, коснитесь моей руки. Старые боги указали мне путь.

— Отойди, — поколебавшись, сказала его собеседница. — Сам ты не сможешь сделать это должным образом. 

Бринден посмотрел на Элбелли, который коротко и тяжело дышал, мало что осознавая.

— Обсидиан в сердце — это не так больно, думаю... Впрочем, откуда мне знать точно? — добавил Бринден почти весело. — Но если тебя утешат мои слова, дружище, мне скоро будет куда больнее.

Бринден тогда немного кривил душой. Проросшее через него чардрево не доставляло ему боли, разве что некоторый дискомфорт, и то лишь в самом начале, пока не притупились прочие чувства. Но он понимал, что без него бы давно умер, а так продолжал жить в корнях, напитанных силой множества жертв. 

Брандон Сломленный, отличное прозвище. Бриндену оно пришлось очень по вкусу. 

Бринден вцепился в ветку, проросшую из его глаза: вначале следовало добраться до Жойена Рида. Тот с детства болел падучей, потому добиться частичного контроля над его разумом было несложно. Да ему и не требовалось полностью контролировать его действия — лишь только немного подтолкнуть в верном направлении. 

— Смотри, Жойен, смотри внимательно, — повторял Бринден, глядя тому в глаза, — смотри — и запоминай. 

Разумеется, Жойен видел не его самого, а чёрного ворона с тремя глазами, образ которого всегда принимал Бринден, дабы проникнуть в сны того, кто ему нужен. Жаль, у него не было возможности позволить Жойену коснуться корней дерева — в таком случае получилось бы вцепиться в его сознание ещё крепче, но Бринден не сомневался, что слабому здоровьем мальчишке хватит и того, что есть. 

— Кто ты такой? — спрашивал Жойен, глядя на ворона. — Зачем ты пришёл? 

— Чтобы показать тебе правду, — вкрадчиво проговорил Бринден. — И, мне кажется, ты уже догадался, кто я и откуда. 

— Ты посланник Трёхглазой вороны. Я видел тебя несколько раз, когда...

— Да, когда падучая едва не привела к твоей смерти. Ты и без неё мог видеть больше, чем прочие, но твой разум раскрылся, и теперь ты способен на большее. 

— Я видел волка с крыльями, — взволнованно ответил Жойен. — Волка, цепями привязанного к земле. 

— Всё верно и, я думаю, ты знаешь, что увидел. Это Бран Старк. Он нуждается в вашей с Мирой помощи, без вас он не справится. Отправляйтесь в Винтерфелл и станьте его проводниками. Приведи его ко мне, Жойен из дома Ридов.

— Но как мы найдём тебя? Как узнаем, куда идти?

— Скоро Брандон и сам это поймёт, я укажу ему путь.

Бринден растворялся в тумане снов Жойена, хотя и появлялся время от времени, желая увериться, что всё идёт, как надо, и проследить, выполняет ли его указания Жойен. Конечно, будь у Бриндена выбор, он бы мог забрать себе тело Жойена, но того невозможно было при всех расчётах возвести на Железный Трон — не то происхождение. К тому же Брандон Старк обладал куда большей силой и потенциалом. Только мальчик-калека мог увидеть то, что планировал показать ему Бринден, и при этом не лишиться рассудка. Только он был достаточно силён, чтобы впоследствии стать вместилищем силы Старых богов.

Бринден размышлял об этом, наблюдая за тем, как Мира и Жойен направляются к Винтерфеллу, слушая их разговоры о «трёхглазой вороне», глядя на то, как Жойен пытается донести до Брана истину. 

— Правильно, малыш, — бормотал Бринден, обращаясь то ли к Жойену, подбиравшему нужные слова, то ли к Брану, внимательно его слушавшему. — Ты всё делаешь правильно. 

— Иди!

Когда море в лице железнорождённых захлестнуло стены Винтерфелла, Бринден некоторое время выжидал. Его глаза были не только в богороще — он многое видел глазами воронов и Жойена. 

— Ты снова обретёшь силу, Брандон Старк из Винтерфелла, — повторял Бринден, — я не обещаю тебе, что ты станешь прежним, но тебе это и не нужно. У меня есть для тебя куда более ценный дар, поэтому — потарапливайся!

Винтерфелл горел, и вместе с ним сгорали пути Брана к отступлению. 

— Мы должны идти на Север, — настаивал Бран, — Трёхглазая ворона зовёт меня.

— Зовёт? — с сомнением спрашивала Мира. — Но там, за Стеной...

— За Стеной нас ждёт только смерть, — отрезала Оша, когда они выбрались из разрушенного Винтерфелла.

— За Стеной меня ждёт Трёхглазая ворона. Я должен прийти к нему, так он сказал. Он один может вернуть мне мои ноги, — настаивал Бран.

— Ходор, — поддакивал ему слабоумный.

Бринден не пытался развеять эту иллюзию. Для Брана он был последней надеждой, и мальчишка наивно верил, что ему вернут ноги, но Бринден — пусть и ненадолго — мог дать ему куда больше каких-то человеческих ног. 

И он дал. Он исполнил своё обещание, как и прежде сдержал слово, данное племяннику. Но и на сей раз, как тогда, он не раскрывал своих истинных планов. Да и к чему? Тогда бы ни Бран, ни Риды не отправились сюда, следуя его зову. 

Он заманил их к себе, как прежде заманил Эйениса. И следил за каждым их шагом, выжидая нужного момента. Элбелли, по велению Бриндена, отыскал их в лесу, чтобы помочь добраться до цели. 

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивал Бран. Бринден наблюдал за происходящим глазами ворона, сидящего на рогах огромного лося, осёдланного Элбелли. 

— К Трёхглазой вороне, — отвечал Элбелли.

— Но кто это на самом деле? — не унимался любопытный маленький Старк. 

— Мой друг, — коротко ответил тот, кого они называли Холодные Руки. Он наблюдал за Мирой, ловко свежевавшей двух пойманных в лесу кроликов. Они вскоре станут их ужином, когда найдётся безопасное для разведения огня место. 

— Далеко нам ещё? — спрашивал Бран. Их окружал зимний лес — тёмный и тихий, слышно было только уханье сов, карканье воронов, которые сопровождали их всю дорогу, и скрип снега. Они ехали среди вековых деревьев, чья кора напоминала старческие морщинистые лица, и скрюченные пальцы веток, казалось, протягивались к путникам в немой мольбе. 

— Мы почти доехали, Брандон Старк, — спокойно отвечал Холодные Руки.

«Ты моя сломанная игрушка, Брандон Старк, — размышлял Бринден, глядя на Брана, сидящего в корзине у Ходора за спиной, — сломанная, но одна из самых ценных, и мне даже жаль, что ты не представляешь, какой великой цели должен послужить». 

— Кто ты теперь, Брандон Старк? — тихо спрашивал Бринден. — Принц руин, наследник сгоревшего замка, сломанный мальчик? Кто ты? Я дам тебе куда больше всего этого. Я один способен на подобное.

Бриндену было всё равно, что он останется в теле калеки, если задуманное им удастся воплотить. Он не ходил уже полвека, врастая в дерево, но для власти над человеческими помыслами, для наблюдения за происходящим ему не требовались ноги. 

Бран, как Бринден и предполагал с самого начала, оказался хорошим учеником, и ему нравилось иметь дело с мальчишкой. С другой стороны, это был его первый и единственный настоящий ученик. Все прочие древовидцы стали частью преданий и детских сказок, в которые никто не верил. Обычные люди, не одарённые глубокими познаниями, и даже рыцари разума, бережно собирающие и хранящие свои знания в Цитадели, скептически относились к силе Старых богов. Мужи Ночного Дозора, видевшие на Стене множество необъяснимых вещей, со временем переставали верить во что-то большее, выходящее за рамки...

Старые боги, коим несть числа, даровали Бриндену силу, как даровали её Брану и даже Жойену, хотя в гораздо меньшей степени. Старые боги не были мстительны по своей натуре, это Бринден понимал прекрасно, что нисколько не мешало им желать вернуть своё место в подлунном мире. Они желали получить обратно свои вырубленные андальскими вождями богорощи.

Они стремились вернуть свои глаза так же сильно, как Брандон Старк хотел обратно свои ноги.

Боги безумны — это Бринден Риверс уяснил ещё будучи обычным человеком, но человек, если он хитёр, может с лёгкостью использовать их безумие себе на пользу. Нет ничего проще, чем манипулировать богами, зная, как найти компромисс, который удовлетворил бы всех. 

Бран всегда был любопытен. Во многом именно любопытство привело его к Бриндену, и на нём он рассчитывал сыграть в дальнейшем, понимая, что Бран рано или поздно не удержится от того, чтобы заглянуть куда не следует. Это обычная человеческая слабость, а Бран всего лишь ребёнок, не всегда способный осознать, когда им кто-то манипулирует. 

— Смотри, Бран, я покажу тебе само время, — говорил Бринден, раскрывая перед ним своё сознание, позволяя Брану касаться нужных ветвей своего дерева, — все тайны прошлого, всё сокрытое в настоящем и... конечно, загадки, которые таит в себе будущее. Ты видел многое, но далеко не всё. Однако помни об одном: что бы ты ни увидел, прошлое не изменить, и в будущее, которое, возможно, частично откроется тебе, вмешиваться нельзя. Ход истории — это колесо, его нельзя ломать или разворачивать в обратную сторону, поскольку оно является движущей силой нашего мира. Ты понял меня, Брандон Старк из Винтерфелла? 

— Я не Брандон Старк из Винтерфелла, — отвечал Бран.

— Кто же ты тогда? — равнодушно и в то же время насмешливо спрашивал Бринден.

— Я — древовидец, и я стану Трёхглазой вороной, как и ты. Ты сам сказал мне об этом.

— Всё верно, но пока я вижу перед собой мальчика-калеку из Винтерфелла, и тебе предстоит многому научиться прежде, чем ты станешь таким, как я.

_Станешь мной._

«В отличие от тебя, мальчик, я вижу будущее прекрасно, и я знаю, что нужно совершить для того, чтобы колесо развернулось в нужную мне сторону. И раздавило их всех».

Мира Рид чаще всего сторонилась дерева, в котором находился Бринден, словно боялась его, хотя он знал — это вовсе не страх. Она была обижена и чувствовала себя ненужной. Бран дремал, лёжа рядом с корнями, а она ходила рядом, словно охраняла его. 

— Мира из дома Ридов, — тихо окликнул Бринден, когда она в очередной раз оказалась рядом.

— Трёхглазая ворона? — она посмотрела на него внимательно и хмуро.

— Ты будто удивлена... Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделала кое-что, Мира, кое-что важное для меня и для Брана.

— Я? — в голосе её послышалась насмешка. — Но я не какая-нибудь колдунья или древовидец, я вам не нужна.

— Ты ошибаешься, Мира, — голос Бриндена звучал мягко, но при этом был очень вкрадчивым, — ты здесь, потому что не менее важна. Ты нужна всем нам, поэтому у меня есть для тебя одна важная просьба: скажи Листочку, что я велел отдать тебе меч, который мне когда-то принадлежал... Вы не останетесь здесь навсегда, время близится — моё время, и ваше тоже, и когда Бран вновь окажется дома, ты должна будешь оставить этот меч ему.

— Но зачем Брану меч? — удивилась Мира. — Он же не... — она не сразу нашлась со словами.

— Не может сражаться? — подсказал Бринден. — Верно, но этот меч является скорее символом, чем орудием. По крайней мере, теперь. Это будет напоминанием Брану обо мне... Ты выполнишь просьбу умирающего старика, храбрая Мира?

Мира смотрела в его единственный глаз несколько секунд, а затем медленно кивнула. Она хотела спросить его о чём-то — и Бринден видел, о чём именно, но не решалась.

— Ты хотела узнать что-то ещё?

— Мой брат... — голос Миры дрогнул, глаза заблестели. — Вы можете видеть его?

— Я уже говорил: Жойен знал, что погибнет здесь, я никогда не скрывал от него этого, но он выбрал этот путь. Однако я понимаю, что ты хочешь узнать. 

«Тьма, холодная пустота, вечное ничто — вот что ждёт всех нас после смерти, глупая девчонка, нет никаких небес или адского пекла, только чёрное чрево вселенной», — он мог бы ответить честно, но, разумеется, не стал.

— К сожалению, я не смею заглядывать по ту сторону жизни — всегда велика вероятность, что сам не вернёшься обратно, — тихо ответил Бринден, — но одно я знаю точно: сейчас он со Старыми богами, ибо стал неотъемлемой частью окружающего тебя мира.

Бринден не спал, когда Бран потянулся к корням, чтобы самостоятельно нырнуть в видения. Он всё ждал, когда же мальчишка решится — и этот час настал. 

Они были рядом, совсем близко... Армия Короля Ночи спустилась с Клыков Мороза, подбираясь всё ближе к чардреву, корни которого поддерживали в Бриндене жизнь и давали силу. Неисчислимая армия, объединённая единой целью. 

«Я знаю, ты не лишён человеческих слабостей, — мысленно обращался Бринден к Королю Ночи, хотя тот его и не слышал. Бриндена в тот момент не слышал никто, кроме Старых богов. — Долгие столетия твоего посмертия остались позади, но в глубине души ты всё ещё человек со всеми слабостями, которые у тебя есть. Ничто не может отнять у тебя твоей человеческой сути...»

Бран шёл, постоянно оглядываясь. Его окружали упыри, не проявляющие к нему никакого интереса. Разумеется, ведь сейчас его человеческое тело было здесь, у корней, там находилось лишь сознание.

Ветер завывал — обжигающе ледяной, полный мстительной злобы, неся с собой снег и смерть. Неся в себе Долгую Ночь. Одного Бран не учитывал: Король Ночи, в отличие от своих преданных слуг, мог видеть его. Бринден почувствовал страх, сковавший Брана, когда тот встретился взглядом с синими, лишёнными эмоций глазами. Мальчишка заглянул в лицо смерти — и пути назад уже не было.

«Я покажу тебе дорогу ко мне, синеглазый ублюдок, — мысленно смеялся Бринден, — я отдам тебе мальчишку, я отдам тебе своё бесполезное, вросшее в дерево тело, которое ты так жаждешь уничтожить. Приходи и забирай, тебе оно явно нужнее, чем мне самому». 

Ледяное прикосновение обожгло так, словно Король Ночи вцепился в его руку, а не в руку Брана. 

— Король Ночи видел меня! — крик всполошил всех. Бран выпустил из взмокшей ладони корень, который крепко и судорожно сжимал до этого. — Он видел меня!

— Он коснулся тебя? — спокойно спросил Бринден, хотя и так знал ответ на этот вопрос. Лицо его ничего не выражало в тот момент.

— Я не знаю, он был совсем близко, он... — Бран говорил, запинаясь от волнения, и Бринден читал в его душе страх признаться в том, что случилось на самом деле. Впрочем, на его месте страшно было бы почти любому — не каждый день смерть касается твоей руки.

— Он коснулся тебя, — это было уже утверждение. Бран с выражением ужаса на лице подтянул рукав к локтю, обнажая синие следы, оставшиеся на его запястье. Там, где прикоснулись пальцы Короля Ночи. Они были реальны, как если бы тот вцепился не в его сознание, а в его тело, но это Бриндена как раз не удивляло. Он знал, что так и будет. — Он знает, что ты здесь, — продолжил Бринден, пока Бран в ужасе разглядывал оставленную на нём метку, — и придёт за тобой.

— Но он не может войти! 

— Теперь — может, — заверил Бринден. — На тебе его печать. Вам всем нужно уходить.

«А мне пора взять то, что моё по праву».

— Простите, я не хотел... 

— Время пришло, — Бринден говорил спокойно и тихо, пытаясь успокоить Брана. Не нужно было его пугать, как не следует показывать нож животному, которое собираешься зарезать. —Тебе пора стать мной.

— Но... разве я готов? — неуверенно спросил Бран, не понимая истинного смысла сказанного.

— Нет.

«Готов ли я сам? — задумался Бринден. — Пожалуй, что да. Иначе зачем бы я ждал тебя столько лет?»

— Вы должны собраться как можно скорее, — Бринден обращался к Мире, на неё была вся надежда. — Вскоре Король Ночи со своей армией будет тут. А мне нужно показать Брану нечто важное... в последний раз.

И они отправились в заключительное, решающее путешествие по коридорам времени вместе. Однако Король Ночи явно спешил — и прибыл несколько раньше, чем Бринден рассчитывал. Хотя это было и к лучшему: значит, скоро всё закончится.

Они блуждали в коридорах времени, пока армия мертвецов пыталась прорваться к корням дерева, голоса из реального мира были далёкими и гулкими, однако были хорошо различимы.

— Послушай подругу, Брандон, — Бринден слышал, как Мира уговаривает его вселиться в слабоумного Ходора, чтобы тот помог удержать безмозглых упырей. Король Ночи был совсем близко — и этот момент настал. Ждать больше не было смысла: сейчас или никогда. — Время пришло, — повторил он Брану. — Оставь меня.

Король Ночи сделал рубящее движение своим палашом, но боли не было, хотя на короткое мгновение Бринден испытал давно позабытое чувство всепоглощающей свободы и невероятную лёгкость. Но мешкать было нельзя, пока Бран находился в Ходоре. Бринден мог бы поработить и вытолкнуть его сознание, но это создало бы лишние сложности.

И он ринулся в тело калеки, пустовавшее в тот миг, никем не занятое.

Тело Брана вначале показалось Бриндену неудобным, словно неразношенная обувь, да и ног он не чувствовал, однако всё же новая материальная оболочка ощущалась куда более живой, чем прежняя. Ему было немного жаль того беспомощного, обманутого мальчишку, который оставался в теле Ходора, удерживая слуг Короля Ночи, пока они с Мирой скрывались в холодной снежной вьюге. 

Это была не самая сложная часть плана Бриндена, но уж точно самая важная. Он даже на расстоянии чувствовал смятение и ужас юного Старка, который не смог вернуться в собственное тело, когда оно оказалось занято, и остался умирать у двери в бывшее обиталище Трёхглазой вороны, с лёгкостью обведшей его вокруг пальца. 

«Но ведь я исполнил своё обещание, Брандон из дома Старков? Я дал тебе возможность почувствовать вкус полёта, позволил тебе участвовать в чём-то большем... Нет, ты сам стал моим проводником, моей оболочкой, которая позволит мне исполнить задуманное».

Бринден рассчитывал на Миру, что та сможет вытащить его, а сам на короткое время отправился за грань — это помогло ему лучше освоиться в новом теле. Пусть Мира же думает, что это всё ещё Брандон Старк никак не может вернуться из своего путешествия.

— Холодные Руки, — Мира указала на Элбелли, сидящего рядом. — Пока ты находился... там, он спас нас от упырей, гнавшихся следом. 

Бринден, медленно приходя в себя, приподнялся на локтях, внимательно глядя на него. Точнее, на лицо, закутанное шарфом, над которым виднелись только глаза. Такие же тёмные, как он и помнил. 

«Не виделись полсотни лет, дружище», — мысленно обратился к нему Бринден, продолжая смотреть. Лицо его — лицо Брана — оставалось безучастным, но в голосе, обращённом к Элбелли, звучала улыбка. 

«Значит, с этим мальчишкой прошло успешно?» — спросил Элбелли, хотя вопрос был риторическим: всё было очевидно.

«Благодаря тебе. Скоро ты будешь свободен, недолго осталось ждать», — пообещал Бринден. Впрочем, это обещание он собирался исполнить без каких-либо оговорок. 

«Как скоро, Ворон? Ты обещал, что как только... я послужу твоей цели, всё закончится. Я так устал от обещанного тобою бессмертия».

«Как только я заманю синеглазого ублюдка в западню, чтобы окончательно убить его. Сила Короля Ночи должна быть уничтожена — тогда и ты освободишься».

«Я умру?» — Бринден уловил усмешку в мыслях Элбелли.

«А ты бы этого не хотел?» — он удивился. 

«Если такова цена свободы, я согласен на всё. Только не обмани меня, Бринден», — выдохнул Элбелли. 

— Ты сможешь проводить нас обратно к Стене? — вслух спросил Бринден. Их мысленный диалог занял слишком мало времени, чтобы Мира могла хоть что-то заподозрить.

— Именно за этим я и пришёл. Меня об этом просила Трёхглазая ворона, — хриплым голосом откликнулся Элбелли. — Путь нам предстоит долгий, надеюсь, вы к нему готовы.

Пожалуй, одна из самых приятных вещей, которая сопутствовала Бриндену с приобретением нового тела — это возможность оказаться, наконец, в гуще событий, несмотря на то, что многие видели в нём по-прежнему лишь стороннего наблюдателя. Хотя за прошедшие годы он и привык к своей роли мудрого старца, ведущего невидимую битву во имя Старых богов. 

— Я не Брандон Старк, и я не могу стать лордом Винтерфелла, — говорил он совершенно честно. На что ему был тот Винтерфелл, когда впереди ждало нечто большее. 

— Ты умер в той пещере, — сказала ему Мира, сама не понимая, как близка к истине. Бринден прекрасно видел её мысли, и она не догадывалась, что действительно говорит не совсем с Браном, точнее — совсем не с Браном. Только понимала она это иначе. И Бринден чувствовал её боль — она потеряла там не только брата, но и Брана, которого, похоже, успела полюбить. 

— Спасибо тебе за всё, Мира, — Бринден говорил это голосом Брана почти искренне. Если бы не Мира — он бы не выбрался. 

— Трёхглазая ворона, — Мира заколебалась на мгновение, а потом отстегнула меч, который висел у неё на поясе, — он... просил передать тебе это. 

Она положила меч на кровать, и Бриден посмотрел на него равнодушно, хотя едва скрывал желание коснуться Тёмной Сестры, обнажить её и увидеть чародейские знаки, отлитые на валирийской стали. Теперь-то он мог это сделать, но нельзя было показывать этого Мире.

— Мне не нужен меч.

— Он просил, сказал, что это... напоминание о нём, и я выполняю его просьбу, — упрямо ответила Мира, после чего покинула покои, чтобы никогда не вернуться.

Бринден разглядывал Тириона Ланнистера с улыбкой, хотя прекрасно видел, что он не так уж глуп, этот человек. Впрочем, в последнее время в верности его решений стоило бы усомниться — это Бринден читал прекрасно, стоило Тириону мимоходом коснуться его руки. 

— История, Тирион из дома Ланнистеров, — Бринден снова пристально разглядывал изуродованное лицо потомка Герольда Ланнистера, которого он некогда знал лично. — Я знаю их невообразимое количество, тебе и за жизнь столько не переслушать. Но можем начать... почти с самого начала. Многое ли тебе известно о великанах, Детях Леса и силе Старых богов? 

Впрочем, Тирион был меньшей проблемой из всех имеющихся, да и вовсе не проблемой. Больше всего его волновало, когда Сэмвелл Тарли, обиженный девчонкой Таргариенов, расскажет Джону Сноу правду о его происхождении. Бринден знал, что честный и благородный Джон не сможет утаить правду. В первую очередь от Дейенерис Таргариен, а что будет дальше, если всё пойдёт, как Бринден и рассчитывал, догадаться несложно. 

_Танцуя с драконами, всегда велик шанс сгореть._

Дейенерис должна умереть, а Джону Сноу, даже если тому удастся выжить, трон ни за что не достанется — уж об этом Ворон тоже позаботится, как столько лет заботился обо всём остальном.

— Таргариены... — бормотал Бринден себе под нос. — Я обещал тебе, помнишь, кузен? Ты пожалеешь, что не убил меня сразу. Твои потомки — вот они. Надеюсь, где бы ты ни был, рвёшь сейчас волосы от досады, наблюдая за тем, что происходит.

Мысли о том, что Эйегон может наблюдать за гибелью своих потомков, значительно поднимали настроение Бриндена, заставляли его едва заметно улыбаться, перебирая в голове картины собственной мести, представляя, во что превратится Дейенерис после победы над Королём Ночи. 

— Старые боги узнали меня, и я должен искупить свою вину, — сказал Теон, стоя рядом с Бринденом в богороще. — Когда я был Вонючкой... когда Рамси держал меня здесь, я пришёл именно сюда, чтобы... не знаю даже, для чего. И я услышал голоса Старых богов.

— Они позвали тебя, — откликнулся Бринден. 

— Позвали, — эхом отозвался Теон. — Я слышал их голоса «Теон, Теон», и тогда... именно тогда я понял, что должен сделать. И как искупить содеянное мной. 

Бринден заставил себя улыбнуться. Старые боги звали его, заключённые в чардрева, и Бринден тоже его звал. 

И перед ликами Старых богов Теон Грейджой отдал свою жизнь за их преданного слугу, сражаясь с Королём Ночи. Для того он и оказался здесь.

«Как долго я ждал тебя, Старк, — на этот раз Бринден знал, что Король Ночи слышит его, хотя и не пытался вслушиваться в слова, извлекая заточенный палаш из-за спины. — Думал, что убить меня будет так легко? Ты знаешь, что ты очень предсказуем?»

«Ты умрёшь, Трёхглазая ворона, — голубые глаза были по-прежнему равнодушны. — Твоя жизнь принадлежит мне, и на сей раз я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты больше не смог заполучить новое тело».

«Интересно, ты когда-нибудь догадывался об истинных истоках своей ненависти и её необоснованности? Ты был создан стражем, призванным защитить земли Старых богов от варваров, что пытались лишить их силы, а вместо этого... во что ты превратился?»

«Во что ты и твои боги превратили меня, не спрашивая меня о моих собственных желаниях, — голос Короля Ночи в мыслях Бриндена звучал почти без эмоций, но в нём хорошо различался плохо скрываемый гнев. — За это я уничтожу вместилище их силы — тебя и дотянусь до всего, куда распространяется их власть. Если для этого я должен стереть с лица земли всех живых существ — так тому и быть, ибо я знаю, что вы замыслили».

«Ничего ты не знаешь, Старк», — усмехнулся Бринден.

Он прекрасно видел Арью Старк с кинжалом из валирийской стали, который сам ей вручил. Он мог бы дать ей Тёмную Сестру, но Арья Старк сама стала мечом, направленным уверенной рукой.

И всё случилось даже слишком быстро, несмотря на то, что в какой-то момент Бринден успел слегка засомневаться в точности расчётов и в увиденном ранее. 

«Я исполнил своё обещание, Элбелли, теперь твой Дозор кончен, — мелькнула мысль, когда мертвецы падали и рассыпались на части. В конце концов, Элбелли действительно был хорошим другом и верным товарищем, одним из немногих, а потом — так и вовсе единственным. — Надеюсь, Старые боги были милостивы к тебе, и в их чреве ты найдёшь свой покой».

Бриндена на мгновение охватила странная, давно не свойственная ему тоска.

Мизинец, Джон, Дейенерис, Тирион... Некоторые из них — например, Мизинец — считали себя опытными игроками. И куда это их в итоге привело? Большинство людей, окружавших его, делали и говорили глупости. Все они были до тошноты предсказуемы. Всё происходящее теперь он видел в своих снах, Старые боги открыли ему все доступные пути воплощения желанного плана, показав, как можно обратить вращение колеса в свою пользу. Но почему он испытывал такое разочарование, глядя на этих глупцов? 

Великие дома и не менее великие герои, похоже, остались в прошлом. 

Бринден вспоминал всё, через что ему довелось пройти. Вспоминал людей и битвы, в которых ему удалось выжить. Истекающие кровью мертвецы, изрубленные на куски мечами, лежали поверх трупов убитых лошадей, и невозможно было разобрать, где чьи потроха, густая кровь пропитывает траву, вокруг всё движется, вопит, бьётся в агонии. Сломанные копья, разбитые в щепки луки, брошенные мечи, запах испражнений, пота и смрад чужого страха...

Карканье воронья над головами людей — живых и мёртвых — звучало, как погребальная песнь.

Никто не знал истины, кроме Бриндена, никто по-настоящему не бывал за гранью мира, не видел течения времени и истинный облик Старых богов. Вечность открылась перед ним — и только он ведал тайны, о которых никому более знать не следовало. Борьба, которую он вёл теперь, не была его личной, она стала борьбой Старых богов, дававших ему силу.

Он прекрасно знал, что Дейенерис сделает с Королевской Гаванью. Он даже перед покойным теперь Браном открыл завесу этой тайны: показал ему тень крыльев дракона, скользящую над крышами домов. Не открыл он главного — чем всё это закончится, не показал драконий огонь, который будет литься по улицам, пожирая всё на своём пути. Обезумевшую Дейенерис и Джона Сноу, который пожертвует любовью ради долга, вонзив кинжал в сердце своей королевы. 

Воистину, жизнь — это игра в кайвассу. Стоит подвинуть одну фигурку, и запускается цепная реакция. Главное знать, в какой момент и какие фигуры нужно использовать, а для этого необходимо тщательно изучить своих соперников. У Бриндена же на это было достаточно времени.

Вот что может сотворить открытая вовремя правда, и от этого Бринден мог бы испытать даже досаду, если бы это не являлось частью замысла — его и Старых богов. Но Джона Сноу он не мог убить, чтобы не вызвать никаких подозрений. Кто-то ведь до сих пор считал их родственниками, однако не приходилось сомневаться, что вряд ли благородный Джон предпримет хоть какую-нибудь попытку вернуться самостоятельно. 

Собрание Великого Совета вызвало в Бриндене некое дежавю, хотя и было лишь пародией на происходившее когда-то. Его окружали глупцы, считающие себя великими лордами. Среди них не нашлось ни одного достойного воина, как в прошлый раз, когда выбирали Эйегона. 

Сколько лет прошло с тех пор? Бринден после этого попал на Стену, с него по-настоящему начался его путь к цели. Теперь же на Стену он отправил потомка ненавистного кузена... Более того — снова Эйегона Таргариена. Истинное имя Джона Сноу было слаще всех прочих звуков, когда Бринден огласил свой приговор.

Колесо повернулось очередной раз, спираль закручивалась внутрь.

На прошлом Великом Совете о кандидатуре Бриндена и речи быть не могло, теперь же... зёрна, посеянные в благодатную почву, проросли — и Тирион Ланнистер сделал величайшую глупость, если рассматривать это со всеобщей точки зрения, но для него, Бриндена, это и требовалось. 

Человеческая история — это череда ошибок.

— Я знаю, вы этого не хотите, — произнёс Тирион, обращаясь, как он думал, к Брану, — знаю, вас не интересует власть...

«Какой же ты дурак, карлик, — размышлял Бринден, безразлично глядя на Тириона и не перебивая его. — Какие вы все идиоты».

— ...но я спрашиваю, если мы выберем вас, вы наденете корону? Будете ли вы править Семью Королевствами с этого дня и до вашей смерти? 

Бринден знал, что не умрёт. Точнее, понимал, что тело Брана рано или поздно придёт в негодность, но он-то, Бринден, не привязан к физической оболочке. Его сознание, напитанное древними силами, человеческими жертвами, будет существовать вечно. А что мешает ему завладеть разумом следующего претендента, когда придёт час? Что мешает выбрать того, кто станет более удобен? Он не собирался сидеть в этом калеке слишком долго.

Но он ответил Тириону совершенно честно:

— А зачем ещё я проделал весь этот путь? 

Видел ли Тирион что-нибудь в его глазах тогда? Хоть кто-нибудь? Разумеется, нет. Кто мог заподозрить, что перед ними сидит не Брандон Сломленный, а лорд Кровавый Ворон, Бринден Риверс, первый его имени, король Андалов, Ройнаров и Первых людей, владыки Семи — что бы они там себе ни воображали — Королевств, и защитник государства. 

— Слава Брану Сломленному! — провозгласили они.

«Слава Бриндену Риверсу, Кровавому Ворону, истинному потомку Таргариенов!» — усмехнулся про себя он.

Теперь-то дело оставалось за малым: ему не потребуется много времени, чтобы найти Дрогона, улетевшего за море. Он сам много лет назад путешествовал туда на крыльях птиц. Он родился от крови дракона сам, и Дрогон не может не почувствовать этого. Ему не стоили никакого труда сомнительные назначения, которые могли бы привести к катастрофе — какой идиот доверится Тириону после всего, что он сделал? — но они требовались, чтобы держать этих людей возле себя, пока не найдётся способ их уничтожить под благовидным предлогом и усадить на их места тех, кто окажется более подходящим.

Север являлся некоторой проблемой, но Бринден, как и прежде, умел ждать и видеть. И он знал, что вернёт себе принадлежащее ему по праву, а Санса Старк пускай насладится некоторое время иллюзией, будто стала Королевой Севера. Как и прежде, ягнёнку нельзя показывать нож перед тем, как перерезать его хрупкое горло. 

Это было его королевство. Его и Старых богов, которых он привёл с собой. Он был их глазами, а они наблюдали за миром через него. Не сразу станет очевидно, когда Бринден начнёт всё туже затягивать петли на шеях пустоголовых лордов и леди, что ныне радуются воцарившемуся миру и, к большому удовольствию Бриндена, не видят отлично затянутых удавок и не слышат шороха чёрных крыльев над своими головами.

Долгая Ночь, которой все так боялись, была ничем по сравнению с раскрывающей свои объятья _Ночью Ворона_.


End file.
